Meu Lugar
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Hiei já esta desistindo da vida, quando uma esperança surge...o amor!


Meu Lugar

Por Josiane Veiga

Nota da autora: Este fic é um presente especial a Tenko, de Natal. Espero que ela goste!!!

Ele não foi revisado, então me desculpem algum erro de concordância que possa ter.

Não existe mais a razão. A cabeça penda para um lado e angustiasse no seu próprio labor. O cansaço limita o corpo a chorar. Vai morrer o belo Hiei. A sombra que anda pelas trevas sem esperanças e em crescente angustia agora vai achar seu fim.

-Quero isso há tanto tempo que nem me lembro a primeira vez que pensei em me matar. – pensa o pequeno Koorime - Nunca quis nascer. Vim a este mundo como um erro... Alguém marginalizado a um local e a um espaço sem amor. Alguém triste... Que nunca teve motivos pra sorrir, e que nunca lutou para ser feliz.

Ele cai aos pés de Zarben. Um maldito Youkai fraco agora acabava com sua vida de uma maneira patética. Era vergonhoso admitir, mas Hiei nem ao menos tentou lutar. Ele entregou a luta. Ele entregou a vida. Não importa se aquele Youkai idiota pensasse que ele era um fraco. Não se importava com mais nada. Queria dormir logo.

Hiei tentou achar na amizade algo a que acreditar. Deus era testemunha que amava os amigos mesmo que nunca fosse capaz de um dia dizer-lhes o que sentia. Yusuke, Kazuma e Kurama se transformaram na sua força, mas agora aquilo tinha acabado. Yusuke casou-se com Keiko, Kuwabara com Yukina e Kurama havia viajado para fora do país para estudar. Agora ele estava sozinho como sempre esteve. Ele tentou! Pelo menos morria sabendo que tinha buscado em tantas coisas diferentes alguma coisa a que acreditar, mas não aconteceu. E os dias foram passando..e os dias se transformando em meses, anos... E a busca ficou sem sentido! Você normalmente perde as esperanças quando não acha a que acreditar... vai se decepcionando a cada dia consigo e com o mundo ao seu redor... e tudo vai perdendo o sentido e a emoção.

E a morte resta... somente ela. Fria e distante...quente e próxima. O sono vai chegando... Seus olhos vão fechando..e tudo que lhe sobra é a morte.. Infeliz morte. Triste morte...uma morte sozinho...solitária. Sem ninguém ao seu lado para lhe segurar a mão... sem ninguém para chorar por você... Simplesmente morte.

-Hiei...

Alguém gritou! Hiei se recusou a deixar que os olhos se fechassem ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado. Principalmente depois que havia reconhecido a voz.

Levantou a cabeça que já caia fraca na poça de sangue e olhou para aquela garota estúpida que tinha a mania de tentar sempre ajudar. Agora ela estava presa nos braços de seu inimigo. Provavelmente ela havia se atirado na frente dele quando ele foi dar o golpe final.

-Botan! O que esta fazendo aqui, idiota?

Ela ingenuamente tentou se explicar.

-Vim te ajudar!

Ele sentiu vontade de rir. O que aquela menina fraca poderia fazer por ele? Nem mesmo alguém poderoso como Mukuro havia sarado suas feridas, e aquela garota de olhos e cabelos azuis agora estava ali, arriscando sua vida para ajudá-lo. O coração de Hiei, mesmo contra a vontade, se encheu de carinho por aquela atitude. Ela era uma boba, isso sim! Mas uma boba especial.

-Você não pode morrer Hiei!

As lagrimas dela tocaram aquele youkai frio de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginou ser possível. Levantou-se em um salto inacreditável para alguém que estava prestes a morrer.

-Zarben! Solte ela! –Hiei ordenou.

Louco para uma luta verdadeira o demônio horrível atirou Botan em um canto e atacou Hiei, que facilmente se desviou do ataque. Retirando a espada da bainha, com um golpe certeiro ele aniquilou o rival.

-Pronto menina! – Hiei se dirigiu a guia celestial.

Ele estava claramente aborrecido, mas Botan não se importava. Quando soube por Koemma que Hiei se mataria, ela enlouquecida foi atrás dele.

-Hiei... Nunca mais faça isso!

-Quem é você para me dar ordens?

De repente, Botan levantou-se e com uma rapidez que não lhe era peculiar, segurou Hiei pelos ombros, encostando sua boca na dele.

O susto dele foi instantâneo. O que ela estava fazendo? Mas este estado de néscia não durou muito tempo. Seu corpo acabou respondendo mesmo contra a vontade ao beijo casto e ao mesmo tempo romântico de sua amiga.

-Hiei – ela pronunciou.

-Quieta Botan – ele disse sorrindo, ainda com sua boca encostando-se à dela – acho que acabei de encontrar o meu lugar.

FIM


End file.
